Only in Her Dreams
by pommedeplume
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter have decided to spend a weekend a part and while he hikes with their lover Neville Longbottom, Ginny goes to visit her dear friend Luna Lovegood whose father recently passed away. Ginny has had a crush on Luna since they were teenagers but never thought Luna would be interested but is in for a shock when it turns out Luna is interested. Podfic on AO3.
1. The First Day

"Hello, Luna," Ginny said as Luna embraced her tightly at the doorway to the rook shaped Lovegood family home.

"Hello, Ginny Weasley," Luna said, her dreamy voice unchanged after all this time. Luna was wearing a yellow sundress and daffodil earrings that Ginny suspected were handmade.

Luna led Ginny into the newly rebuilt Lovegood family home. After it had been destroyed during the war Luna and her father had been forced to move elsewhere.

After school Luna had traveled as a Magizoologist and had barely been back to England since. While she was out of the country Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood, became very ill and suddenly passed away. An owl had reached Luna but she was too late to make it in time to say goodbye.

Since then she had decided to stay in England for awhile and rebuild their former home to all its glory and then some. It definitely looked nicer than Ginny recalled it being before when she had come over from the Burrow as a teenager.

Luna led Ginny upstairs to the living room. Ginny looked around the living room. It was different than she remembered it. The bust of Rowena Ravenclaw was gone as it had been destroyed. Instead there was an assortment of items that Ginny presumed Luna had obtained in her travels. Not much furniture though.

"Good job," Ginny said, smiling at Luna. Luna smiled back and Ginny felt her heart start pounding a little harder. She guessed her crush never really had gone away.

It had begun during their fourth year at Hogwarts. Before Dumbledore's Army, Ginny had been fond of Luna, certainly. She thought Luna was pretty and she admired her ability to not let people get under her skin. But once Dumbledore's Army formed in their fourth year they started spending a lot more time together.

Something about Luna's dreamy demeanor, relaxed attitude, and her uniqueness was really attractive to Ginny. And the older Luna got the more beautiful she became.

In between their fourth and fifth years Ginny visited the Lovegood home frequently and stayed the night many times. Sometimes Luna would be going on about Moon Frogs or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Ginny would watch her mouth and think about what it would be like to kiss her.

But she could never do that. Luna had never shown any interest in girls as far as Ginny could see. Actually Ginny had never noticed Luna paying much attention to anyone of any gender, at least in a romantic way. Aside from herself, her brother Ron, Harry, Neville, and Hermione she rarely saw Luna alone with anyone. Well she did see her with Ernie Macmillan that one time…

"What's on your mind?" Luna asked Ginny. Ginny hadn't noticed that she had been staring off. She looked back at Luna. Luna was as pretty as Ginny remembered. And her skin was sun kissed from her travels which gave her a healthy glow.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny replied. "Just daydreaming I suppose. How are things?"

"Alright. Been staying busy mostly," Luna said.

"Understandable… under the circumstances I mean," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I suppose," Luna said. Ginny detected a slight sadness to Luna's voice that she wasn't used to. She wanted to run over and hug her again but she didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm really sorry, Luna. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now," Ginny said.

"It's okay. Lots of people don't have parents right? Harry doesn't and he came out alright," Luna said with a slight smile. Ginny nodded but she knew that Harry wasn't always alright. The death of his parents had meant growing up with the Dursleys. All those years of abuse still left him with nightmares sometimes.

"Hey, Luna. Your birthday is November first right?" Ginny asked

"Yeah," Luna said.

"Well… I never really thought about it before but that's the day after-"

"Harry's parents were killed," Luna interrupted. Ginny nodded, solemnly.

"Yeah, my mum went into labor while she and my dad were celebrating You-Know-Who's defeat. She used to tell me about it," Luna said. Luna had spoke often about her mother on their many sleepovers in the past. But she had never seemed as sad as she seemed now. Ginny decided to change the subject.

"So… see anything cool on your travels? Some Umgubular Slashkilters? Any Moon Frogs maybe?" Ginny asked.

"No. I don't believe in those things anymore," Luna said to Ginny's surprise.

"Oh. Sorry," Ginny said.

"No worries. My work as a Magizoologist has really changed my world view. I still think there's a lot out there that we don't know about. But some things just don't exist," Luna said in a matter of fact tone. Luna had changed more than Ginny had realized. She wondered if she still believed she would see her mother again after she died, or if that belief too had gone away. She decided not to pry.

"I'm sorry the living room isn't very comfortable right now. My room is better," Luna said and led Ginny up to the next floor. Luna had clearly worked hard to make the room as close to it's original appearance as possible.

The paintings of Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville with the word 'friends' in gold ink and a circle around them all connecting them together had been restored. Now along with the picture of her mother hugging her was also a picture of her and her father, from Bill and Fleur's wedding all those years ago.

The bed however was new. Big, blue and round and covered in pillows it looked very comfy indeed. Ginny sat on the edge of the bed next to Luna and exhaled.

"It's very nice, Luna."

"Thank you."

Luna and Ginny just sat there in silence until Luna turned to Ginny and said, "How are things with you and Harry?"

"Oh. Good. Really good actually. I think we might get married. I mean we're not engaged but I think everyone sort of expects us to, what with Ron and Hermione already married and Harry and I have been together for four years or so," Ginny said.

"That's good," Luna said.

"What about you? Any romance?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no. I'm not really interested in that," Luna answered.

"Ah. I thought maybe not but I guess it was worth asking. I know a lot of people thought you'd end up with Neville actually," Ginny said.

"Neville's nice. But I think he liked you and Harry more," Luna said smiling big. Ginny was startled. It must've shown on her face because Luna added, "Oh you must've noticed?"

"I didn't. Not then at least," Ginny said. Luna pursed her lips at this, possibly holding back a laugh.

"But you do now?" Luna asked.

Ginny sat there staring at Luna for a moment then finally admitted, "Yeah. Definitely."

"That's nice," Luna said. "People should enjoy themselves."

"Oh I didn't say…"

"But it's true, isn't it? You, Harry and Neville?" Luna inquired.

Ginny took in a deep breath and said, "Yeah. It is."

Luna smiled big and asked, "What's it like?"

"Umm. It's good. At first it was just… sex. But it's sort of evolved. He stays with us a lot. And we do a lot of things together. Actually, he and Harry are spending the weekend together. They're hiking," Ginny said.

"I've never had anything like that. Sex is nice but I don't really want anything more than that," Luna said.

"Oh. So you've never fancied anyone?" Ginny said.

"Not for anything romantic. I like sex and I like having friends and having fun. I don't need anything else," Luna replied. Ginny nodded in understanding.

"So are Harry and Neville going to have sex on their hike?" Luna asked, again surprising Ginny.

"I don't know. I don't really ask if I'm being honest."

"Oh? You aren't curious?"

"Well, yes, I suppose I am. But I don't need to know everything. I mean the first time they got together was while Harry and I were dating and I didn't know for three years."

"So it's an open relationship?" Luna asked. Ginny noticed that Luna had moved slightly closer to her and she felt her heart race but she told herself it was nothing.

"Sort of. I guess… I suppose it is. I mean I've never been with anyone but Harry and Neville since I've been with Harry. Well… I did shag Dean a couple of times during sixth year. But Harry and I were broken up at the time."

"I remember. You nearly caught Ernie and me one time," Luna said. Ginny laughed and thought how odd it was to laugh about a year in which You-know-who had control of Hogwarts.

"I had no idea," Ginny said.

"We had fun. Still would if I weren't always out of the country, I bet," Luna said.

Ginny couldn't help but wonder if Luna's sexual interests went beyond boys. She was looking at her pretty face, with her grey eyes wide and welcoming. She desperately wanted to kiss her. Nothing had changed since they were teenagers. Nothing except everything.

"So, is it just boys you're interested in?" Ginny asked.

Luna replied, "Oh no. I don't care about that. I can find any sort of person attractive," and leaned in towards Ginny. Ginny leaned into her and put her mouth on Luna's. Ginny couldn't believe it. This sort of thing happened only in her dreams.

Ginny started with just lightly kissing Luna but quickly found that she desired more and began to kiss her more passionately. Luna put her hands on Ginny's arms and kissed her back hard.

Luna then pulled her mouth from Ginny's and planted kisses on her neck. Ginny gasped and felt paralyzed and Luna's hands began to explore her body, one hand moving down her torso to a thigh which she squeezed a little.

Ginny lifted Luna's face back to hers and kissed her again while she moved a hand to one of Luna's knees. Luna spread her legs a little, which Ginny took as a suggestion and began to move her hand up her dress. She found Luna's knickers and softly rubbed her through them. Luna buried her face in Ginny's neck and moaned.

Ginny then moved her fingers inside Luna's knickers. Her fingers moved through curly hairs to find her slit. Ginny let her fingers explore Luna's hot, swollen flesh. She found Luna's vagina was very wet and put some of Luna's juices on her fingers then dragged her fingers up to her clit which she began to massage.

Luna was breathing hard and planting soft kisses on Ginny's neck while she let Ginny's fingers do the work. Occasionally, Luna moaned and gasped but mostly she was silent.

Ginny knew Luna was going to come as she started to push her pelvis toward her hand and Ginny's fingers moved as fast as they could as Luna's head pulled back from Ginny's neck and she squealed as she came. And then she laughed to which Ginny gave her a curious look.

"I laugh when I come sometimes. Don't be offended," Luna said. Ginny wasn't offended and kissed Luna. A moment later Luna pulled away and said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am a bit," Ginny said with a smile.

"I'll cook some dinner. Roasted Nargle!"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I'm kidding," Luna said.

Ginny laughed and thought that this was going to be an interesting weekend.


	2. The Second Day

Ginny awoke on Luna's bed the following afternoon to the smell of breakfast. They had been up late talking and reminiscing. Luna talked about her travels and that made Ginny want see more of the world. And they talked about Quidditch and the Holy Head Harpies. Luna, it turned out, had been keeping track of her career.

At the end of the night they both passed out on Luna's bed. Nothing else had happened between them but Ginny was okay with that even though she knew she wanted more.

Ginny stretched and rolled out of bed. After using the bathroom she made her way downstairs to the kitchen were Luna was cooking, still in her pajamas, which seemed to have been crafted from bits of fabric that were Ravenclaw colors. Ginny had gone to bed wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"Good afternoon," Luna said.

"Yeah. Sorry I slept so late," Ginny replied.

"Oh, it's no problem. I have trouble sleeping sometimes. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please. That would be great."

Luna didn't have any dining room furniture so they just stood and ate in the kitchen while they chatted.

"This is delicious, Luna. Thank you," Ginny said. Luna just smiled at her. They hadn't spoken at all about what had happened yesterday. Ginny wondered if it was just a fluke. What if Luna regretted it?

"So Luna… about yesterday…" Ginny started.

"Yes?" Luna said.

"Was it okay?" Ginny asked.

"It was wonderful. Although I feel bad that you got a bit left out," Luna replied.

"Oh… that's alright," Ginny said.

"No. No it's not. But we can fix that," Luna said, her smile never fading.

Both had just finished their breakfast and were now just standing in the kitchen, leaning against counters. Luna walked over to Ginny and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Ginny moved her hands down to Luna's lower back, just above her arse and pulled her into her.

Luna was kissing with a hunger that Ginny had rarely experienced while Ginny's hands lightly squeezed Luna's arse. Pulling away, Luna said, "Let's go back up to the bedroom," and she led Ginny upstairs.

Once upstairs Luna quickly pulled off her pajamas, revealing that she wore nothing else underneath. Ginny was surprised to see that Luna's tan wasn't just on the parts of her skin that were normally visible.

Luna saw Ginny admiring her and said, "I like to sunbathe naked sometimes. It's nice to go out into nature and feel the sun on my skin and smell the trees and grass and maybe a light breeze over my skin." Ginny thought that sounded wonderful.

"Are you going to take off your clothes, Ginny Weasley?" Luna asked.

"Of course," Ginny said and removed her t-shirt and shorts but not as quickly as Luna had removed her clothes.

Luna then nearly dove on Ginny, knocking her to the bed, her mouth on Ginny's and her body collapsing against hers. Ginny couldn't believe this was really happening. She was really about to fuck Luna Lovegood.

Luna sat on Ginny's midsection and then bent over to kiss Ginny some more. She then kissed down Ginny's neck and collarbone then whispered, "Would you like me to make you come?"

Ginny laughed and said, "Yes, please."

Luna crawled back down Ginny's body, occasionally planting little kisses on her torso. She then nuzzled Ginny's pubic mound and kissed it. Ginny could feel herself throbbing with anticipation as Luna dragged her tongue down from her pubic mound to her slit. Luna then pulled the lips apart with her hands to find the flesh beneath.

She used the tips of two fingers to gently rub Ginny's clit and Ginny bit her lip and groaned a little. Luna then flicked it with her tongue and Ginny jerked a little. Luna kissed around Ginny's hood before finally kissing her clit directly. Ginny wasn't sure how much more she could take and started to thrust her pelvis a little.

Luna then slowly licked Ginny's clit and then began steadily lapping at it. Ginny looked down at Luna and reached down to pull her dirty blonde hair out of the way so she could better see what Luna was doing.

Luna stopped licking for a moment and pressed her face into Ginny's crotch and sucked on Ginny's clit. Ginny moaned loudly and dug her fingers in the bed. Luna then began licking harder and faster and soon Ginny found herself clutching the sheets hard as she came and waves of pleasure hit her.

Luna then moved back up Ginny's body and kissed Ginny once more. Ginny grabbed Luna and rolled her over onto the bed and laid on top of her kissing her hard. She desperately wanted to make Luna come hard and began kissing her way down Luna's torso.

"Suck on my nipples please?" Luna asked. Ginny smiled, nodded, and did just that and Luna closed her eyes and Ginny watched as her lips trembled and she let out a soft moan. While she sucked she moved a hand down between Luna's legs and rubbed her clit making Luna's moans louder.

"Will you put a finger in me?" Luna asked and Ginny obliged and found that Luna was soaking wet and Ginny had little trouble sliding a finger inside of her. As she moved her finger in and out of Luna she said, "It's a shame we aren't at Harry's place. I have a toy-"

"One that forms to your body and changes it size? Even lets you feel it a bit," Luna said.

"Yeah," Ginny replied.

Luna moved out from under Ginny and went over to her night stand and pulled out an identical toy. "Do you want to fuck me?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded and took the toy and strapped it to her body. She then went over to the shelf where she had set her wand last night and said the charm to attach it to her body.

"How big would you like it?" Ginny asked.

"Whatever you feel most comfortable with," Luna replied. "I've got lube if we need it."

Ginny had never been in the position to choose its size for herself. After contemplating for a moment she decided to go for a familiar size, in this case the size of Harry's cock, which was fairly typical length wise but thick. After doing the charm she asked Luna for the lube and then lubed it up nicely.

Luna was touching herself already when Ginny positioned herself between her open legs and slowly pushed the toy inside of her. When she was all the way in Luna let out an "Oh," and began to rub her clit faster. Ginny began to thrust in and out of Luna slowly as Luna pleasured herself.

"Oh Ginny, fuck me harder please," Luna said and Ginny sped herself up and began to thrust harder. "No, harder than that," Luna said and Ginny began to pound into Luna as Luna fingered her clit frantically. Ginny could feel herself ready to come again but managed to restrain herself. She'd had a bit of practice at this point.

Then Ginny watched Luna throw her head back and say, "Oh. Oh Merlin! I'm going to come." Ginny pounded the toy in and let the pleasure take over as she came again, this time with Luna, whose body was jerking and shaking as she moaned loudly. Once Luna was still again Ginny kissed her and then they just smiled at each other.

"Well, that was nice," Luna said. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," Ginny said. "You should come over to the Burrow. Say hi to my mum and dad. I bet they'd like to see you."

"Okay," Luna said.

As they cleaned up then dressed Luna kept on playing what had just happened in her mind. For years she had dreamed of what it would be like to be with Luna but never seriously considered that it could happen. Ginny vowed to stay in Luna's life and be a good friend to her, especially now that she needed it more than ever. She thought maybe even of inviting her over to see Harry and Neville sometime. 'Yes,' she thought, 'I bet she'd like that.'


End file.
